Electronic document sharing allows multiple users to access the same document. Some documents, such as spreadsheets, may include multiple sheets with each sheet including a large amount of data. A report may be generated from the document to present the data in an organized format. However, the report may confuse viewers if the report contains too much data. A viewer may need to search through the report to locate desired information, which can be laborious and time consuming. Also, electronic documents typically include security at a file level thereby allowing access to the entire file or denying access to the entire file. Such security may be under inclusive and over inclusive and not represent the desired security for objects of the electronic document.